


Wish

by Rory



Series: Luftschloss [1]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Otto doesn't know, hopelessly in love, might write more one shots if I find inspirations, one-sided, only Captain(reader)/Otto, probably, spoiler of current event: Sanguine Nights, suggestion are welcomed, the Captain has fallen for Otto, the Captain is hopelessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Even the smallest light shine bright in the darkness.The Captain is sad and hopelessly in love, but an unexpected event will light up her night.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the emblem for the event Sanguine Nights and after seeing the ending "The Wish" I had to write something on it. Especially because there are so few Honkai Impact works and only one that involves Otto. On Tumblr we are litterally three users fangirling over him and it feels empty.  
> This is likely the cheesiest thing I've ever written. The fact that I don't usually like cheesy stories but I am a cheesy writer always baffled me.

A synthetic voice spoke out in the darkness.

“Consciousness Mapping Terminated”

  
The surrounding began to turn brighter.  
You found yourself in a airtight chamber. A blond man smiled at you from behind a transparent chamber door. Otto. Even if your head was still fuzzy and despite the glass surrounding you, you could notice that his eyes weren’t smiling.  
  
“You seem to have regained your senses. Can you still remember your identity?”  
  
A torrent of memories rushed though your mind, as you instantly remembered what happened. Tears started to form at the corner of your eyes but you managed to keep them at bay.  
  
“I’m… apologies. I have failed to save her in this timeline as well.”  
  
And you were truly sorry. No matter how many times you tried, she would always had a destiny of death.  
  
“It’s not your problem.”  
  
_Yes it is. It’s makes you sad so that’s my problem too, because I…_  
  
“No matter your choice… the timelines always end with Kallen’s death… I’m totally aware of this.”  
  
You briefly wonder how many timelines he searched. How many times he tried to save her.  
  
“And I’m used to waiting… patiently. In fact, I’m so good at waiting that I’ve forgot what it feels like to be disappointed.”  
  
Tears insistently tried to win you, so you had fake a small sneeze just to have an excuse to wipe your eyes dry. You could hear in his tone that he’s not disappointed in _you_ specifically, but that’s how you felt, so goddamn awuful for failing him yet again. Just how many times he had to fail to be totally unphased by unsuccess?  
  
“No. I hesitated when I had to decide who to aim for”  
  
It’s the truth. One moretime, you needed to find a solution to a puzzle with no good or right choices.  
  
“That’s because you’re too kind. But kindness and righteous people seldom survive, because we live in an unkind and unrighteous world. This is why I don’t need kindness.”  
  
You felt your heart break. It’s hurts you knowing that during the long time he’s been around, he must have felt so sad and alone and betrayed to obtain the coldness he presented you today.  
  
“I will take what I want for my own needs, and then seize the ending I want with my own hands.”  
  
You hesitate. You don’t know what to say. All you want to do is hug him and run your hands though his blond hair and tell him that one way or another everything will be fine.  
But you don’t.  
You just sits there, mind racing to find the right words to express yourself withou giving away you own heart.  
  
“But isn’t that an act of kindness from another perspective?”  
  
A genuine smile crept on his lips, only to be wiped away almost instantly, but you noticed it. Your chest figurally puffed in pride for having been able to pry under his cold façade.  
  
“…that could be… but it’s a mere illusion. Time to end our little philosophizing. Rest well. The Divine Key will activate in 48 hours. Remember, I want a future where Kallen survives. I don’t care if I have to invert every other timelines out there.”  
  
_And I will help you._  
  
He left you alone to speak with one of the scientists so you could get out of the glass chamber and redress yourself. Soon after he exited the lab.  
The Captain uniform suited you well and was deserved, but you couldn’t bear yourself to wear it with pride today.  
You failed your mission.  
You failed _him_.  
What pathetic excuse of a Captain you were if you couldn’t even help the person you loved?!

  
  
**…**

  
  
Stop pretending, you knew that this mission probably would’ve been a long shot.  
Honestly, you didn’t even like Kallen that much, but even then you wished for her survival.  
  
When you started exploring the timelines for Otto, you settled your mind into doing your best to save her, no matter what.  
You really, really wanted to succeed, even if her hypothetical return would surely close any chances with Otto, if there were any to begin with.  
Yet, she is important for Otto so she is important for you, period.  
You really wished to have returned succesfully, just to see that genuine smile you know he’s capable of, the one that lights up his face and makes his emerald eyes sparkle with joy.

  
  
“Sigh”  
  
You exaled, mindlessly listening to the scientist enumbering a list of data you didn’t deem necessary to hear as you’d find them on the papers he’s handing you anyway.  
You quickly thanked him, snatched the papers and headed outside the lab. It was already dead in the night and you had work to do the next day.  
  
You start heading for the dorms when you spot a familiar figure under the corridor’s lights.

  
_Otto._

  
You never found him outside the lab, usually he’d go away somewhere as soon as saw the tests results, so you’d never imagined to find him there.  
He was standing still, checking his phone. You spotted a little charm attached to it, resembling one of Theresa’s favourite manga’s main character. Surely a gift from her.  
You heart melted a bit at the thought while your mind froze, unable to think of something to say.

  
What to do? What to say?  
  
_Should I call him from here? Should I only approach him? And to say what? How was your day- no, maybe apologize again? Ugh, even worse. Talk about the weather…? Nah, too cheap. Just walk down the corridor pretending I didn’t see him? But I want to talk to him, but what-_  
  
  
Luckily for you, he heard your footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.  
  
“Hello again”  
  
He said, looking away from his phone.  
  
_Okay, don’t burst it. You need to sound adult and professional and-_  
  
“Uhm, hi”  
  
_Yeah, nice shot at_ professional _._  
  
“Are you heading to the dorms?”  
  
_Yeah and it’s late and cold and dark and scary, can you accompany me~_ You quickly shushed that idiot part of you before it could do any damage.  
  
“Yes, I need to sleep to work better tomorrow, sir”  
  
Crap, that sounded better in your head.  
  
“Do you mind if I walk with you? I need to speak with Theresa. And drop the extra “sir” if we’re alone, it’s not really needed”  
  
While your mind absently think that yes, Theresa was indeed sleeping at that facility that night and that probably was still awake secretly reading mangas (she hid them as if anyone didn’t know about them), you found surprising that he didn’t hear your pounding heart in the silent hallway nor notice the red creeping on your cheeks.  
  
“No problem, si- I mean, Otto”.  
  
He silently nodded and you two started walking together side by side, the only sound being your sychronized footsteps.  
  
  
Yet again you found yourself at loss of things to say to start a conversation, and again he saved you the burden.  
  
“This is the first time we actually talk alone face to face, right?”  
  
“Correct”  
  
Composure, better.  
  
“It seems that I’ve made a good choice putting you in charge of the Hyperion, I know you’re making an excellent job, so you have my gratitude”  
  
What you were grateful of, was the dim light and the fact that even if you were tall, he as even taller and probably couldn’t see the blush that this time succesfully conquered your cheeks.  
  
_Get ahold of yourself! This is a superior fornally thanking an employee, not your crush giving you flowers on St. Valentine’s day!_  
  
_Techically speaking he IS my crush_ , but you couldn’t bother to correct your own mind.  
  
  
“I just do my best”  
  
_Modesty, +5 points to Ravenclaw._  
  
“We’re being humble, aren’t we? But one can’t live on modesty alone”  
  
He briefly glanced at you, snickering.  
  
“Yeah I do also happen to eat, in fact”  
  
_The heck was that?!_  
  
But apparently it was better than you thought, as he actually started to quietly laugh, despite yours wasn’t exactly a joke from cabarets.

  
  
There, it was there.  
  
  
That laugh that curved his lips upward, a brief smile that washed away that ever present sadness in his eyes, even if only for a few moments.  
You found yourself smiling too, completely in awe for that same sight that made you fall in love with him the very first time you met, all those years ago when you became the Captain.  
You wanted to keep him that way, to erase that sadness deep in his eyes, to melt heart so stone cold for all those years alone.

  
  
The friends you did confide with told you you have the Florence Nightingale syndrome, at which you replied you weren’t HIS caretaker and everybody laughed, although no one actually knew nor actually knows that your crush is the Overseer himself.  
  
  
Oh, you fell for that man, and you fell _hard_.

  
You were so dazzeld you almost didn’t notice that you two were arrived.  
  
Otto stopped in front of the elevator, searching in his pocket for the key. Your room was on that same floor, but to get to the upper floors and thus to Theresa’s room you needed a key.  
  
As he finally found the key, a small blue-ish thing rolled out of his trousers’ pocket and onto the floor. You picked it up, revealing it to be a small crumbled paper crane, made of one of the head scientist’s notebook. You never knew why he owned a lot of differently colored notebooks, but you assumed every color matched a specific part of his work.  
  
  
“Oh, that?”  
  
Otto turned the key and called the elevator, then picked it from your hand, and straighend it as much as he could while holding it from one edge.  
  
“It’s a habit I picked up from Theresa, it’s a... little, uhm, distressing, while I wait for long tests to be done. It’ll be our little secret, ok?”  
  
He winked, placing his index finger in front of his mouth to emphasise his words.  
  
You only nodded, and seemed satisfied by your silent answer.  
  
“Good. Here, take it as a thank you for keeping me company. Goodnight”  
  
He placed the paper crane in your hand, and doing this his fingers brushed yours. His skin was soft, you realized while your heart skipped a beat.  
  
You only managed to mutter a “goodnight” yourself as he entered the elevator. He waived briefly a hand at you while the doors closed.

 

  
You stayed there, too awestruck to even move. Then, you looked at the small, fragile but yet precious item you held in your hands.  
The paper crane was made in a paster blue paper, and was folded perfectly. It was clear that he had experience in making them.  
  
You held it tight, careful not to cramp it at the same time, as you headed to your room.

  
A night that started so bad got a happy ending after all, you thought finding yourself mumbly a happy tune you couldn’t remember where from.  
  
Once in your room you quickly disrobed to put on your favourite pajama. You placed the paper crane on your nightstand, where it couldn’t be thrown away by error. For once you were very grateful for having your own private cabin there, even as small as it was.  
  
_Now_ , you were happy. The work, the early wake, the discussions with the most reckless Valkyries, the tests, fighting giants Honkai Beasts, everything could wait until tomorrow.  
  
You were _happy_.

  
  
Getting under the covers you remembered something about paper cranes. Maybe you heard it from Fu Hua, or was it Mei? You couldn’t remember who told you, but you were sure of the old said that a thousand of paper cranes tied together can make a wish come true.  
  
_Alright_ you thought as you were drifting to sleep _time to pick up origami_.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. My first written work in this fandom.


End file.
